


Make You Love Me

by SuperWhoLockGirl187



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Pining Link, Pining Rhett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockGirl187/pseuds/SuperWhoLockGirl187
Summary: Rhett has been pining after Link since they were 14. And now, at the age of 20, he's had enough waiting."I'm going to make you fall in love with me."A determined and hopeful Rhett, a confused and hesitant Link: what could go wrong?





	Make You Love Me

I always have loved him. 

In some form. Since 6 years old. Just over the years its changed from friend love, to what I thought was like a brother, to more. 

Or maybe I've always loved love him, and just didn't realize what it was till I was 14. 

We had been at his house watching a movie on TV, and he asked me if I thought we'd always be together. 

I obvious answered yes. I mean we had been together 8 years at that point. I was pretty sure forever was in the cards. 

But then I started to think about, our future. We would continue hanging out most everybody after school, and then go to the same college, room together, and then....

Well after that people generally found careers and guys would find a woman to marry. 

And that part was the part I had a qualm with. 

I didn't want to share my future with some random woman, I wanted to share it with Link. 

That's the moment I realized I didn't just want him as my best friend. I wanted him as more. 

Of course I didn't tell him. I figured he didn't love me more than a brother. And also we both lived in households where being gay would be frowned upon. I mean I know our parents would still love us, but it would make life harder.

So I went on with our lives. 

I dated some girls through high school, none of them really doing the trick. I mean they were cute, but they weren't Link. 

As we got older my feelings just grew. I dreamed about holding his hand,(I mean we held hands as kids, and I missed it). I dreamed about kissing him, cuddling together at night, dancing together at Prom.

None of that ever happened. Because I held my tongue. 

But now we both are 20 years old, we been in college for 2 years, in a more free and accepting environment. 

We went to a party on some random Saturday night, and that's when I broke. 

I was sipping my drink, in the corner, watching Link as he went around and flirted with everybody. 

The one drink I sipped turned into two, which turned into three, and suddenly I was drunk. 

I blame Link. If he wasnt so cute and didn't flirt much and make me unknowingly jealous I wouldn't have drank. 

I was tired at that point. Tired of not having Link as my boyfriend, tired of pretending he didnt mean more to me. 

And by this point I was fairly sure he was at least a little into me. I mean he got flirty with me sometimes, and we would sometimes fall asleep together. And there would be times I saw him staring at me when he thought I didnt notice. 

So later that night, when Link asked me if I was ready to go back to our dorm, the words just kind of slipped out of my mouth. 

"Link...I'm gonna make you fall in love with me." 

TBC


End file.
